Desilusão, tristeza, mas acima de tudo amor
by Lenita Weasley
Summary: Desde que Ron tinha começado a namorar com a Lavender, as coisas tinham ficado negras entre ele e Hermione. E pior ainda quando ele gozou com ela na aula de Transfiguração. Porquê que têm de ser os dois tão teimosos?   Hannah, amiga, é tua! :D


**Este é o momento de Harry Potter e o Principe Misterioso, em que Hermione ri-se do feitiço mal feito de Ron e e ele goza com ela na aula de Transfiguração. O que será que acontece asseguir?**

**Esta fic é dedicada à minha grande amiga Hannah Granger Weasley. Espero que gostes, Hannah! É toda tua! Adoro-te ! :)**

**

* * *

**

- Bem, meninos, hoje vão mudar a cor das vossas próprias sobrancelhas. - disse com tom autoritário a Professora McGonagal-

- Como o fazemos, professora? - perguntou a voz estridente de Lavender Brown.

A Professora suspirou, pegou na varinha e apontou-a a própria sobrancelha que de castanho passou a cor-de-rosa choque.

- Perceberam? - todos acenaram afirmativamente com a cabeça - Óptimo. Podem começar.

Hermione rapidamente pegou na sua varinha e no espelho e executou o feitiço na perfeição, tornando as suas sobrancelhas laranja.

- Muito bem, Miss Granger. 5 pontos para Gryffindor. - disse alegremente a Professora McGonagal deixando a sua habitual frieza de lado.

Foi a vez de Ron realizar o feitiço. Em vez de mudar a cor da sua sobrancelha, apareceu-lhe um bigode de pontas torcidas na cara. Hermione deu uma gargalhada amarga deixando Ron vermelho de raiva. A Professora McGonagal revirou os olhos e dirigiu-se a Ron e com um leve movimento de varinha, retirou-lhe o bigode.

- Sempre o mesmo Senhor Weasley.

Ron, ainda enervado com a atitude de Hermione, achou que ela merecia troco. Ela não podia, simplesmente, rir-se dele. Que lata. Decidiu vingar-se.

Cada vez que a Professora fazia uma pergunta, Ron imitava Hermione, de uma maneira quase perfeita, aos saltos no seu lugar. Foi a vez de Parvati e Lavender darem uma gargalhada.

- És demais, Won Won! - gritou Lavender

Hermione sentiu os seus olhos encher-se de água. Como é que ele era capaz de fazer aquilo? Como? Eles já tinham sido amigos, e apesar de tudo ela amava-o.

A campainha tocou e correu para a casa de banho com as lágrimas a teimarem saírem-lhe dos olhos.

- Hermione? Está tudo bem? - disse Luna Lovegood – O que aconteceu?

- Nada. - disse Hermione soluçando. - Foi só o idiota do Ron.

- Ele por vezes consegue ser bastante indelicado.

- Não é só às vezes, Luna! É sempre! - disse Hermione limpando as lágrmas furiosamente.

- Oh, não te preocupes. - disse Luna dando-lhe palmadinhas nas costas e dirigindo-se para a saída – Vocês fazem as pazes.

Hermione olhou-a tristemente.

- Duvido.

* * *

Ron estava sentado na sala comum de Gryffindor a pensar no que tinha acontecido na aula. '' _Ela mereceu! Pôs-se a gozar comigo! Menininha com a mania que sabe tudo! Devia ter feito muito pior. Ainda por cima ela agora vai com o McLaggen'zinho a festa do Slug. E ela tinha-me convidado a mim!_ '' - pensou - '' _Mas porquê que estou com ciúmes? E magoado ? Oh, que idiota, Ronald. A resposta é óbvia. A rapariga que mais amo à face da terra está chateada, triste e desiludida comigo. Espectacular. Mas ela nem pense que vou dar o braço a torcer!_ ''

Hermione entrou de rompante na sala comum e assim que viu Ron parou e olhou-o furiosamente.

'' _Isto é tudo culpa tua, Ronald! Culpa tua nós estarmos assim! Tu é que começaste a andar com a Lavender. Tu é que não percebeste ou fingiste não perceber os meus sentimentos!_ '' - pensou Hermione.

Ron olhou-a com um olhar de lamento, mas de nada lhe valeu pois Hermione correu para o dormitório e fechou a porta com força atrás de si.

- Hermione, espera! - disse Ron tarde demais – Desculpa.

Olhou para a porta fechada do dormitório das raparigas na esperança que se abrisse. Mas isso não aconteceu. Suspirou e murmurou muito baixinho:

- Desculpa o que te fiz hoje na aula. Foi uma completa infantilidade. Desculpa ter-te feito sofrer. Eu amo-te.

- Won Won ? Está tudo bem ? - exclamou Lavender atrás de si fazendo-o assustar-se e dar um salto.

- Sim, sim. - disse Ron nervosamente

- Tens acerteza Won Won? Não pareces nada bem! Não comeste alguma coisa que te fez mal? Pode ter sido de apanhares frio a mais. Coitadinho.

- Estou bem, Lavender. - disse Ron já um pouco aborrecido

- Ainda bem! Vamos para o pátio! Anda, Won Won. - disse puxando-o e atravessaram o quadro da dama gorda.

Hermione, logo de seguida, saíu do dormitório com os olhos vermelhos e na sala comum ainda se sentia um leve cheiro a menta. O cheiro dele.

* * *

**Gostaste, Hannah ? :D**

**E vocês gostaram ?**

**Deixem review!**


End file.
